


Traitor Furry

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Lmanburg, Traitor Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I might take off of anonymous, if its even on that. But i am trying to get back into writing! So enjoy my short story!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	Traitor Furry

**Author's Note:**

> I might take off of anonymous, if its even on that. But i am trying to get back into writing! So enjoy my short story!

"Guys, I've been working for hours," Fundy smiled, attempting to cheer up the group. Wilbur looked at his son, seeing how far they made it without his mother. He was proud of his soon; Fundy was a strong soldier of Lmanbug.   
Wilbur had found Fundy near a ditch, and he took him into Lmanburg. He can remember the smaller fox boy playing with a fake sword, falling over and getting up swearing to be like his father one day.   
"Dad!" A younger Fundy had attempting to shoot an arrow on Tubbo's beehive. Wilbur quickly turned, Fundy was so proud that day he wouldn't stop talking about it. That was the day Wilbur gave him the outfit of Lmanburg. Fundy opened the box and cried tears of joy, buried his face in his Fathers hug.   
"Really!" Tubbo's eyes lit up with hope, eyeing Tommy. They gave each other a small smile knowing they might make it out alive in this War. They were best friends with Fundy. They all had been since kids, and Fundy was the oldest. But Fundy acted like the mean older brother to them both. But deep down, Tommy and Tubbo loved Fundy like the rest of there family.   
"Hey, dickhead," Tommy laughed up from the tree; it was ages before the War.   
"What?" Tubbo replied, looking up.  
"Not you, Tubbo, Fundy." Tommy laughed, getting the attention from Fundy.  
"What?" Fundy snapped.   
"Can we go make crop circles?" Tommy asked with a smirk. No one knew that the crop circles were Fundy. He knew that Tommy could tell on him for ruining the crops. It was such a smaller problem. Fundy sighed before a motion to get down and let's go.   
"You better now say anything," Fundy sighed, then smiled, getting a yes from both younger brothers.   
Eret smiled at him, Eret and Fundy were the closest friends, even when Fundy took his sunglasses. They had a strong trust; Fundy was the first person to see his eyes. Eret and Fundy messed with each other a lot, but they did appreciate one another.   
The group was now walking down the empty hall, eyeing back and forth. The tension was tight and could be cut in half. Fundy stayed silent while leading them even farther into the hallway.   
Fundy opened a door, and everyone's hopefully looked returned. It was a room of chests, with a name on each one. Eret, Tubbo, Tommy, Wilbur, and Fundy. Lmanburg's soldiers.   
Wilbur gave a proud look to Fundy and opened the chest, and it was empty.   
"Why is there a button?" Tommy asked, having everyone look at Fundy, standing in front of it.   
"I'm sorry," Fundy smiled, pushing the button. In a matter of seconds, the door opened to Punz, Dream, George, and SapNap. In a few more seconds, the rest of the Lmanburgs soldiers were dead.  
"Down with the revolution, it was never meant to be"


End file.
